Atlantis in Chains
by miguelsanchez12
Summary: 2 months after the defeat of Gaea, Percy unexpectedly finds out that his father Poseidon needs his help. It's up to Percy how he will help his father, how he will save Atlantis. Why is Atlantis in trouble? Percy finds out another problem in the process. (First book of the 5-part story arc)
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'll be uploading chapters weekly, but I wanted to kick off the story with three chapters! I'm sorry for typos. DISCLAIMER:I don't own PJO**

Atlantis in chains: Prologue and Chapter one- A reunion out of the blue, literally.

Prologue

I'm pretty sure I lived through it all.

I faced the God of war when I was 12. I've been to the Sea of Monsters, a place even mortals fear. I waged war against Kronos and other Titans. I have been to the most mysterious and the deadliest maze known to anyone. When didn't have a clue of who I was, I was living with Wolves. I've been to the deepest pits where the evilest and most villainous creatures are reborn. And I managed to piss off Clarisse several times.

I've been through so much, alone or with company. But there is one thing I still have to do now. I'm gonna save my father.

Easier said than done.

Well, maybe I have to tell this story from the beginning. A little before Atlantis went to hell.

The first two months after the defeat of Gaia was peace, fun...and boredom.

After all the battles with and against the Romans, after all the monsters we killed, there was finally peace between the two camps: Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood. We usually held tournaments and parties between the Greeks and Romans. We tagged along with satrys when we retrieved new recruits.

We had fun, lots of fun. I loved watching all the pranks that the Hermes cabin set in the Aphrodite cabin. I always had fun when we played capture the flag. I looked forward to training the new arrivals. I enjoyed chatting up the Romans at the pavilion, who would visit every week.

After the wars there was pretty much nothing to do. We trained, and fought, and talked and laughed.

After two months of peace there was pretty much nothing new to do anymore, until one day, my brother came back to Camp Half-Blood unexpectedly.

Chapter One: A reunion out of the blue, literally.

There was a long day ahead of me, again. It was probably gonna be the same thing: take a shower, have breakfast, train the new recruits, go sparring with Jason, have lunch, train, talk to Annabeth(this time through an iris message, since she's at Olympus, prevent Leo from destroying the Armory(again), chat with some Romans, train some more and have dinner. I. Was. Wrong.

I woke up at around 9:00, I missed breakfast and I was gonna be late to training the recruits.

I cursed myself for not hearing my alarm clock.

I rushed to put on some fresh clothes, pocketed my Riptide and sprinted towards the arena to begin to train new recruits that just arrived yesterday.

Some of the campers were staring at me as I sprinted, whispering at each other. I brushed off the thought because I was seriously gonna be late.

I saw Leo on the way, holding hands with Calypso.

Leo shouted as I sprinted past him "Hey Perce! Haven't you heard-." I cut him off shouting back, "No time! Gonna be late!"

I saw the Arena entrance, a few meters away. "God's, maybe I ain't gonna be late."

I was gonna do the usual thing. Bring out Riptide and uncap it. Then proceed to giving my lecture of always keeping your guard up. Do some sparring with them, and have another lecture about weak spots of different monsters. Then show off by sparring with Jason.

But just when I was gonna enter, Clarisse stepped in front of me, almost gonna tripping me.

"Hey Bathroom Invader!" Clarisse shouted.

"Mornin' Clarisse, I was just headed inside. What's up?" I kindly replied, trying to stay on her good side today, despite the joke that I'm gonna tell you about

"Chiron told me I'll be handling the class today. He said he wants to talk to you." She replied.

"Chiron? Me? What's going on Clarisse?" As I asked, I also thought what Leo was gonna say to me, and what the campers were whispering about.

She looked at me and said, "It's your freak brother. One-eyed-jack! Chiron said he's coming. Dunno how, dunno why, don't care." Okay maybe I wasn't gonna be on Clarisse's good side since she just called Tyson that, and that I was just about to punch her in her stupid face this time.

"I wonder what's going on. He wasn't gonna visit for another week?" I said, sounding a little pissed this time.

She notice my tone and said,"Beats me. Head over to the Big House. Chiron will be there." She replied, careful with her words, probably afraid that I was gonna slam all the toilet water in this camp right into her face.

"Alright. I'll be off, take it easy on the newbies Clarisse." I said. She gave me a nudge on the shoulder and turned towards the Arena.

I started towards the Big House. I could here Clarisse's commands, and I could notice all the gossiping Half-Bloods.

If there was one thing as fast as the God Hermes himself, it was how fast gossip traveled here in camp.

When I was walking and chatting with Annabeth, I was so caught in the conversation that I actually followed her into the girl's bathroom. She pushed me out as all the other Campers around started laughing and running to tell their friends. People still keep on joking about it now, especially Clarisse.

I climbed up the steps and stopped in front of the door. Knocked thrice and entered.

I saw Mr.D, still trying to pour some valuable wine into his glass, and still failing. I saw Chiron in the balcony, which had a view of almost the entire camp. He turned to greet me, while Mr.D was cursing at himself still, preoccupied by the wine.

"Isn't it to early for wine Mr.D?" I asked. I was also wondering if he forgot about his curse.

"It's been a long time since I had a glass Peter. It's even worse than waiting for the pizza delivery. Hmm worse is actually an understatement." He replied, still staring into the wine bottle.

"It's Percy sir."

He tried pouring again as he said "Whatever."

Chiron stepped towards me and said, "Him remembering your name is the least of your worries Percy. Take a walk with me, we will meet your half-brother, Tyson."

"Chiron, how did you know that Tyson's coming?" I curiously asked.

"Tyson talked to me through an Iris message. He said he couldn't manage to wake you up." I wasn't surprised. I had another rough night, bringing home about three new demigods.

After ten minutes we walked towards the beach and waited an eternity for Tyson

After getting really bored, we chatted about renovations and improvements due to the big population inth camp, until he got interrupted by the shiny blue water in front of us bubbled. Tyson made his arrival riding in his sea chariot. He was surronded by four fully armed mermen.

"Hello brother! Good to see you! Good to see you! But I wish that our reunion was under better circumstances." I noticed that he had better vocabulary compared to when we last met. He jumped of th chariot and ran towards me to give me a hug.

I sure did miss him. I missed his happy feelings about everything. I missed his loyalty as a brother. But I didn't miss his hugs.


	2. Reality under the Sea

**New chapter! Hope you guys enjoy.**

Atlantis in chains: Chapter 2-Reality under the Sea

Tyson hugged me so hard that when he let go, he dropped me back into the water.

"I'm sorry brother, I didn't mean it." He apologized.

"It's fine Tyson. I missed you too big guy." I replied.

The mermen stayed behind, accompanied by the Naiads who were already flirting with them. The three of us started walking to the Mess Hall, to grab some lunch.

After we settled, I asked, "What's with the guards?"

Tyson explained to me and to Chiron what was happening to Atlantis. Half of the Sea Gods turned against my father.

Tyson explained how my dad completed the expansion plans for Atlantis, how he used the sea Gods help but forgot after the projects were completed. Tyson also explained that the Gods were complaining about pollution that the mortals caused. Poseidon was supposed to see to that but he forgot about it. They were also jealous about me, since I was being payed the most attention.

Now the Sea Gods were waging war against my dad. Destruction was right at Atlantis's corner.

Why did my father forget about so much important things? Well that had to wait, I had a feeling that Atlantis needed to be saved soon.

"So the mermen were there to protect me, if I needed protecting." Tyson finished.

"That explains a lot." Chiron said as he turned to another naiad. He ordered the naiad to see to it that the mermen received lunch. She nodded and quickly left.

We walked some more and headed towards my cabin.

Chiron told me, "It seems that your father needs you Percy. Pack lightly, you will leave with Tyson at sunset."

"Sure." I replied. I was going to head inside my cabin with Tyson until Chrion called me again.

"Percy, meet me at the armory by 4:30."

"Okay, I'll see you there."


	3. A bigger Reunion, didn't end well

**Yet another new chapter! Sadly the next one will be a week from now since I have a tight schedule. Enjoy!**

Atlantis in chains: Chapter 3-A bigger Reunion, that didn't end well

As Chiron said, I packed really light. Well...I didn't really pack.

All I did was assemble my armor. I shined my greaves and vambraces. I inspected my chest plate. I sheathed a dagger that Leo gave me a while back.

It seemed like a normal dagger to me, until he showed me that it could actually lock onto something. Leo pointed it at a tree, faced backwards and threw it randomly.

It quickly changed its direction and swiped the branch of a tree. I looked so puzzled even when he showed me all the gears turning and small machines working inside.

I loved using it to piss off Clarisse and I also lent it to the Hermes cabin for their pranks. That's how I was assured that they wouldn't prank me, since I let them borrow something.

I took another nap, still exhausted by last nights rescue op.

At around 4 o'clock, I was woken up by the sounds of shrieking and clanking metal. When I sat up, I saw Tyson holding my chest plate. Leo was standing right beside him. They both looked satisfied by whatever they did to my armor.

Tyson notice me. "Hey brother! I'm sorry we woke you up."

"Couldn't you have found a better place to do this?" I grumpily asked.

"Sorry dude, no one knows you're leaving except us. We wanted to keep this a secret." It was Leo who apologized.

"What did you do with it?" I asked as my curiosity overpowered my sleepiness.

"We kinda enhanced it. It helps make your movements faster underwater, assuming your too tired to use your awesome water powere stuff!." Leo exclaimed.

"Thanks guys, I couldn't ask for better blacksmiths. You have one too Tyson?" I replied as I held the chest plate. I noticed that it had a blue trident insignia right in the middle. Pretty cool.

"Yes! Try it brother!" Tyson urged.

I put on the armor and grabbed Riptide. I also strapped the dagger to my waist.

"C'mon guys, Chiron wanted me to meet him at the armory before leaving." I hurriedly said as I was kind off running late, again.

The three of us jogged toward the armory. Some campers noticed me wearing full body armor, so much for secrecy.

We arrived at the armory and walked inside. I saw that Chiron, Thalia Jason, Piper, Frank and Hazel sitting on the benches. I was kind off upset that Anabeth wasn't back from Olympus.

"I didn't know we were getting the band back together." I announced.

All my friends noticed me and hugged me. Hazel called me bathroom invader. I wasn't surprised how far the gossip reached. Tyson and Leo joined in as well. We all sat down on the bench and listened to what Chiron had to say.

Chiron held up a bad, full of provisions. Food, fresh water and a few drachmas for iris messages. I took the bag and thanked him.

"Another merman arrived today. He reported that Atlantis is under siege." Chiron announced

He stated, "Your father needs you Percy, he needs all the help he can get. The Romans are visiting this week so I called all of you here. But ultimately, it is Percy's choice wether you are coming with him or not."

"Well what's it gonna be Percy?" Frank asked.

"As much as I miss you guys and as much as I want to spend a lot of time with you, I'm not letting you come." I said.

Everyone seemed surprised about my decision. I noticed it and said, "We've been through so much together. The Titan wars was more than enough for all of us. I don't want to see any of you get hurt again."

"You know you'd be doing the same if this was happening to any of us." Jason told me. Everyone seeming to be nodding in agreement.

"I know Jason. But this is mine and Tysons's problem." I replied

"If it's your problem, it's our problem." Piper said. Again everyone nodded in agreement.

"I appreciate the the concern guys, I just don't wanna be holding you back from all the other things you can do." I said. "With Posseidon's forces, Me and Tyson can handle it."

"No you can't Percy, this is war you're stepping into." Thalia interrupted.

"Don't tell me what I can't do pine head. I'm gonna help my dad. I'm gonna help Atlantis."

"Don't be ridiculous." It was Jason who said.

"I think it's time to go brother." Tyson reminded me as he held my shoulder.

"Let's go then." I replied.

"Watch yourself seaweed brain." Frank said.

"I will Frank. See you guys soon.

Thalia just shook her head. Jason and Piper seemed disappointed. Hazel stopped shinning her weapons.

I nodded at Chiron who waved us goodbye. Tyson and I started towards the beachhead where the mermen were waiting for us. I was cursed myself for ending our meeting on a bad note. I could see Greeks and Romans watching us as we walked and tightened our armor.

The last thing I heard was Leo asking the group, " How were we gonna breath underwater anyways?"


	4. Paint it Red

**Hey guys! I've decided to write as fast as I could so that I would try not to leave you guys any cliffhanger chapters. Hope you enjoy.**

Atlantis in Chains: Chapter 4-Paint it Red

"We're almost there Percy." Tyson said, breaking the two hours worth of silence.

I wasn't surprised. If I listened closely, I could here some metal clashing. I could here water fluttering.

I couldn't here them but It felt like the mermen were shivering, not expecting that we would engage in battle after fetching me.

"Your father requests to see you first." Naeris said. He introduced himself to me a while back. Apparently he was a guard for centuries now.

"We should help our forces now Naeris." sounding as firm as I can.

"I'm simply obeying your fathers orders. You are to see him as soon as you arrived."

As Naeris replied we zoomed out of a trench and found ourselves looking right in between the front lines.

We zoomed to the left and made our way towards the city, being careful and stealthy as possible even if they were about 3 kilometers away.

I saw mermen being hacked and stabbed by other mermen. Octopuses, sharks and squids clashing and bashing against each other.

I thought twice shook my head and ditched our escort. Tyson noticed and called out for me. I ignored him and willed the water to propel me into the fight. I couldn't stand watching people(or creatures) die for our battles.

I could feel the water grow thick. The water around me didn't respond as much. It was the blood all around mixing with the water.

I was just a few meters away from the front lines. I found myself wondering which side was I on. I remembered the mermen guards wore gold armor. It was Glod against silver.

I quickly engaged the first creature I could see wearing silver armor.

I froze at first, then I mustered my courage and propelled my self towards the raging shark.

At the last second, the shark turned left and jerked right back at me, giving itself momentum to bash against my chest. Luckily I saw this before it happended and zoomed up to try and stab the shark at its head.

The beast but my foot just before I was right on top of him. Lucky for me I immediately stabbed its eye for it to loosen its grip on me.

Both of us grunted and bellowed in pain as we tried to retreat.

Instead of charging again, I unsheathed my homing dagger. Pointed it towards the great white and threw. Just before the shark dodged, the dagger struck at its nose and the shark bellowed once more.

It sank to the sea floor and payed there. I knew it was still alive even if it didn't seem to move.

I willed the water to push me down right next to the shark. I pulled the dagger out of its nose and raise it, poised for the kill.

"How did it come to this..." I used both hands and stabbed it somewhere beside its eye.

I could see Tyson in the distance, fending of a squid while dodging arrows fired from a sea chariot

"Arrows underwater?" I quickly shrugged of the thought and let the water push me towards him.

"Tyson! Hold on I'm coming!" I panicked as I could see that he was being overwhelmed.

Right when I was going to shunt the archer of the chariot, I heard in the distance.

"RETREAT! RETREAT!" Then I heard the sound of horns, loud enough to hurt my ears.

All the silver armored creatures fell back and away from the city.

Just when the gold cloaked mermen started to cheer I heard another loud sound in the distance. BOOM.

I saw the blood and sand swelling towards me. I felt the full force of the blast.

I was pushed away from the gold forces and Tyson. I heard more booms.

BOOM BOOM BOOM!

I could see the gold creatures scrambling to safety and back to the city, where silver forces were already waiting.

"We've been surronded! To the death!" A leader shouted.

I saw the last of the gold forces charging at the flanking enemy. I was too weak to move. I lost so much blood that even the water couldn't heal it fully.

I felt my hand let go of Riptide. My head aching and throbbing. I spent the last of my strength to remove my helmet. I saw more, but felt less.

My eyes slowly closed. The I felt cold hands pulling me to the surface


	5. Rude Awakening

**Chapter 5 is here! Just a reminder that some chapter could be short, and others long. It depeneds on the events or probably what they're talking about. Please review, fave or follow because it tells me that you want more!**

/Atlantis in Chains:Chapter 5-Rude Awakening

I woke up to the sound of yelling, passing of metal, and ripping of bandages.

I tried to sit up, but I fell right back down, gripping the sand.

"Campers! We need help come over to the beach head!" Jason ordered at the crowds

"Right the beachhead, that made more sense." I whimpered.

"Stay still Percy, you're lucky you didn't loose your leg." Piper said, calming me down with her soft touch. Her charm speak actually willed me to rest my shoulders back.

"Tyson, where's Tyson." I asked, anxiously waiting for an answer.

"He's fine Percy, Ella is accompanying him to the Poseidon cabin." She said.

I could here screams and bellows of the creatures in the distance.

"I failed them Piper, I failed my dad." I covered my face with my wrinkled palms, still feeling the slight thickness of blood that coated me.

The horror was that I couldn't tell who it belonged to.

I closed my eyes, dreading the moment where the group gives me the I-told-you-so face. I imagined them shaking their heads in disappointed.

It was my pride that took over me in Atlantis. But now it's regret.


	6. Recovering from an Ass-kicking

**Okay this is the last chapter that I'll be posting for the day. I promised myself that I would get work done after...uhh. Enjoy!**

Atlantis in Chains:Chapter 6-Recovering from an ass-kicking

I woke up in back in my cabin. I thought it was all just all just a dream until I felt my head ache again.

I tried standing up, but my bandaged leg just kept hurting.

I noticed that my 'Sea armor' was placed on the armor stand. I looked down at the greaves. I could still see a little blood, but the bite marks was what gave it away. 'Little Leo' (as I called it) was placed on the desk, beside my ballpoint pen.

I saw a crutch that was waiting for me beside my armor. I walked towards it, still feeling the pain.

I grunted and grunted but I noticed Tyson sleeping in the other bed. I kept my grunts as silent as possible as I gripped it. I made my way to the cabin door.

Right when I clutched the doorknob, I heard a knock on the door.

I quickly opened it and saw my Wise Girl waiting for me. She must've heard what had happened to me so she quickly hugged me.

I hugged her back as I was ovserving what was outside. I could see the campers and satyrs walking towards the mess hall to grab dinner. Some of them turning their heads to look at me and Annabeth

"That's what I hate about you Percy, you're always cocky." She whispered to my ear, noticing that Tyson was sleeping.

I let go of her and pecked her on the lips. She placed her hands on my cheeks. We stayed like that, staring at each other for a few minutes.

"Let's eat Owl head. War makes me hungry." I complained

"You're always hungry seaweed brain." She replied as she held my hand.

Annabeth's warm skin made me forget about the fallen comrades for a brief moment.

Chiron accompanied us. "We will talk after dinner Percy. All of us."


	7. War council at the Poseidon table

**Hello guys! I actually have a week long holiday due to foreign leaders coming in. I'll be following up the rest of the chapters.**

 ** _The Philippines is with you France._**

Atlantis in Chains:Chapter 7-A war council at the Poseidon table

The eight of us settled in the Poseidon table. All eyes were on us.

Chiron announced that this was an important matter and that the gathering at my table was excused. All the campers turned their heads back to their food and their friends.

"How are you doin' Sea prince." Jason teased.

Huh. I expect Anabeth to call me that for the next month.

"Bitten by a shark and shunted by a Greek fire bomb. Other than that, I'm good." I replied, still holding my throbbing head at my temple.

"You've been through worse. We've been through worse." Frank said.

Silence won over as we munched over our food.

After finishing our food, we finally began to talk again.

Chiron wiped his mouth. He placed the table napkin down turned his head and said, "As much as we are glad to have you back Percy, your actions have have nearly caused you your life." Chiron wiped his mouth again and continued, "Your father Poseidon is currently imprisoned in the dungeons at Atlantis along with the majority of the remaining gold forces."

"Who's behind all of this? Who is leading the rebellion?" I asked

"The sea God of the North Rhodnus. He unified all of the North and turn their rage to Atlantis." Chiron replied as a naiad took away his plate.

"You need to be more careful Percy. We've stronger Titans, but Rhodnus has the entire North by his side." Annabeth stated, showing concern.

Suddenly everyone suggested war plans:creating an entire fleet, using the same Greek Fire bomb tactic, or firing arrows from the surface.

All the noise and arguments just made my head hurt more. I remembered all the Sea soldiers from both sides fill and thicken the ocean floor with blood.

I slammed the table, loud enough for everyone to here me.

"I'm not getting any more of the Sea creatures killed." I announced

"So how do you suggest we bust your daddy out Perce?" Leo asked, his tone casual as usual.

"A diversion, and a stealth mission."


	8. Shaping up

**Hello! here's chapter 8. Reviews are very much appreciated!**

Atlantis in Chains:Chapter 8-Shaping up

I panted heavily, jogging around the Arena was tougher than it seemed.

My leg was still bandaged but didn't hurt as much anymore. I was training myself, trying to be stronger than I was after being dragged back to the beach head.

Even if the armor made everything faster at land, it just made everything normal underwater.

I strolled to the beach head to see the master piece that Leo made. I saw Jason and Frank in the distance, who seem both afraid and excited to see the new ship.

"Get on up lads! Step into the Argo!" Leo exclaimed.

"How many Argos has passed?" Jason asked.

"Well the third one blew up and the fourth just started then died. Must be those afterburners!" Leo said as he rushed back into the engine rooms.

"Maybe I'll just turn into a hawk and fly myself." Frank said.

I climbed aboard to see all the new armaments installed in the Argo V. There were smaller but twice more ballistaes. Cannons at every side. Two new mortars up front. And fire barrels at the rear. Overall, the ship didn't look bad, like it would blow-up-in-your-face.

"You boys done with the tour?" Annabeth called out. "Let's talk about plans."

Leo stepped in, looking dirtier than he was just a few minutes ago. "All we do is plan. Can't we just step right up into the action?"

"Huh, look where that got me." I whispered to myself.


	9. The odds 50-50

**Nearing close to the end of the series! I hope you guys enjoy it even though it's shorter than most. You don't have to, but I really appreciate reviews and favs. It means that you're really interested and want more!**

Atlantis in Chains:Chapter 9-The odds...50-50

"So let me get this straight. Our best plan is to let The Argo V just sit right on top of the city, fire everything it's got to distract most of the guards, while a team just slips in, in hopes that the team finds the dungeons, free everyone and face Rhodnus head on?" Frank clarified.

"Yup, pretty much." I said.

"So what happens if something goes wrong." Piper asked.

"Surely somethin's gonna go wrong Piper, we just don't know what." Leo stated.

"Hope for the best and prepare for the worst." I said.

"I'm pretty faithful about this, but whose gonna lead the way? I mean, you and Tyson have only been there a couple of times right?." Jason asked.

"Maybe I can." Naeris said, while inside of a water tub, which was being pushed by two campers. They grunted and groaned as they pushed Naeris closer.

"Who is this guy again?" Leo asked.

"That's Naeris, he's Commander of the gold cloaks. He's been serving my dad for centuries." I replied.

"Thanks, why don't you guys take five." I told them. They both had a big smile, high-fixed each other, and ran off.

"I have lived and served in Atlantis for countless centuries. I know every side and back entrance. Every crack and crevasse around the city. I just didn't expect Rhodnus to use Greek fire, underwater. Great Tartarus, I didn't even know he had Greek fire.

"You couldn't have known Naeris." I acknowledged.

"Something tells me that I should have known."

"So everything is set then." Annabeth stated.

"We really going with the plan? Well I guess it's our funeral then." Leo joked, giving little smiles to the group.

Well at least Leo tried. Because after that I've seen, all that we've been through, the joke didn't seem funny anymore.


	10. All in or nothing at all

**Finale's coming up in a bit. Thank you reading and I hope you guys enjoy!**

Atlantis in Chains:Chapter 10-All in or nothing at all.

I thought about it again. The odds of success didn't feel like it was 50-50.

I was actually pretty confident.

We had Naeris to lead the team, which was me Piper and Frank and ten mermen. Piper had the charmspeak which would come in really handy. In case we ran in to resistance, Frank would just run the over as a bear.

We also brought the best ship we had, with 50 trained and battle ready mermen. And also a few archers and fighters from the Ares and Apollo cabin, if things got too heavy.

The Argo V sailed and soared, roaring with the new afterburners that Leo had installed (carefully, I hope).

Naeris and I told Leo to slow down the Argo V since we were getting close. The navigation powers once again proved useful.

After a few minutes, we came at a full stop. The fighters we brought with us were already ready for battle, holding their swords as if about to draw at any second. The ballistae gunners and archers looked like they could pull and release in a blink of an eye. My friends and I just about done with sharpening our weapons and shinning our armor.

"Everyone ready?!" Jason asked the crew.

"YEAH!" The crew answered back.

"So let's go and...umm hit stuff!" Jason said again, who obviously wasn't ready to give a speech.

With team and the mermen, we dove down to the underwater trench that was overlooking the city. The trench gave us all the cover we needed. The Argo V sailed away to begin the diversion.

I gave Piper an air bubble so that she could breath, while Frank just turned into a shark. We made our way towards the (according to the mermen) reef gate entrance which was at the right most part of Atlantis.

The reef that was in front also gave as an ample amount of water to get close enough. We tried to avoid the tiger shark patrols as much as possible.

"They should be ready by now." Piper said.

We waited another minute until the Ship's hull cannons began to fire at the main gate of the city.

Most of the patrols swam to that direction, and the reef gate guards seemed quite distracted.

"This is our chance Half-Bloods. I know a secret path which is just left of the reef gate."Naeris mentioned.

"Lead the way."


	11. Things go a bit sideways

**here's the next chapter! Give me a few more minutes because I'm caught up with some things**

Atlantis in Chains: Chapter 11-Things go a bit sideways

In a palace of a Sea God which was surronded by water, didn't have any water inside.

"So much for water powers." I muttered to myself.

I noticed that Naeris didn't have a tail anymore. Instead he had legs.

"What's up with your legs Naeris?" Frank asked as he noticed.

"It is more convenient if we mermen were able to walk inside the palace. But the transformation is only limited within the palace walls." Naeris replied, sounding monotonous as ever.

Naeris spoke once more..."We must go deeper and into the dungeons. We must be careful not to a alert any guards. But once we are in the dungeons, we will not be heard from the outside as much."

As Naeris suggested, we went in quiet. When we encountered guards, zipper would just use her charmspeak on them. When a cyclops appeared she'd just say, "peanut butter sandwiches in Poseidon's chamber!"

Eventually we arrived at the dungeon doors. The door on the right was left ajar. We slowly opened it and proceeded down the stairs. After climbing down, I could see three long and wide hallways forming a 'T'. We took positions at either side of the intersection.

"No one from above will hear us down here." Naeris stated.

"So everyone ready?" Frank asked the team. Everyone nodded and split into three groups to cover the hallways faster, looking for the dungeon guards.

Frank and I just spotted the two cyclops facing the other direction. They must've heard our footsteps when we approached them. They were going to raise their clubs and engage, when Frank turned into a bear and charged back at them.

The two poor bastards tried to run but were trampled over by Frank.

We took the dungeon keys from the one of the Cyclopes, who were still breathing and lying unconscious.

We freed all the imprisoned gold cloaks as fast as possible before meeting up with the rest of the team back at the T hall. There were only around fifty soldiers from the entire gold army.

"Where is Poseidon?" I asked one of the soldiers.

The soldier quickly replied. "Just at the end of hallways my Lord."

We finally made it to the end. I saw my dad lying down and locked up in his cell.

"Dad! It's me Percy. We're here to get you out."I said.

"Percy? Is that really you? Get me out of this cell son." Poseidon replied.

I grabbed the keys from Frank and opened his cell up.

"What's happening dad? Why did the North turn against you?" I curiosity asked.

"I am weak Percy. The Gods are getting weak. We are forgetting very important things. I will explain more once we get to a safer place. I promise." My dad answered.

I simply nodded and we climbed up the dungeon stairs.

Right when all of us stepped out, we felt the ground grumble and shake. Debris were falling onto us. Luckily they weren't big enough to kill us, but soon they will be.

I was ahead of the rest. One big chunked of the ceiling fell right smack in between me and the team, separating us.

I looked over at Naeris and said, "Get them out."

He simply nodded and led everyone out towards the reef gate tunnel.

"What about you Percy?" Piper asked.

"I'll be fine just go! Both of you!"

I made my way through the walls and towards the throne room.

I could here Frank hissing like a snake as he went through the rubble.


	12. Face Off

**guys I'm so sorry for the error. Here's chapter 12**

Atlantis in Chains Chapter 12-Face Off

"I thought I told you to get out?!" I asked Frank.

"Me? I thought you were talking to Naeris and Piper." He replied

I just sighed and said "well you're here anyway."

We jogged straight into the throne room where we saw Rhodnus giving commands to his forces. He was very pale skinned. About 6 feet tall, and had curly black hair, like what Bob Marley had. He was in full battle armor, except that his helmet was on the ground, beside the throne.

"Perseus Jackson!" He shouted, more of alerting the guards than addressing me.

"Rhodnus!" I shouted back, not knowing any witty come back at the moment.

"Are you ready to die, Half-Blood?" He asked.

"I'm ready to umm...stop you!"I replied back, still sounding in undetermined.

I turned to Frank and said, "handle the guards Frank, Rhodnus is mine."

Frank nodded, turned into a lion and engaged the sliver armored guards.

Rhodnus pointed his huge sword at me. "The Son of Poseidon is mine."

I uncapped Riptide and charged at him.

We clashed swords, both swinging from the right to the left. I got knocked back a little since his sword was the size of almost another person. I bellowed and horizontally swung. I was short enough to duck under it. I slashed at his arm, which only angered him more. He vertically slashed and I just managed to parry it away.

I was on the defensive here. Rhodnus slashed at my feet. I tried to jump over but his sword just managed to leave a scar on my shin. I fell and toppled to the right.

I noticed a giant celestial bronze clam hanging from the ceiling. Only three ropes were holding it up. Probably under renovation.

I turned to look at Frank who was just finishing the last of the guards.

"Frank shoot the ropes!" I shouted.

He quickly pulled his bow and shot two ropes at once. Although another cyclops came at him, gripping a club.

The bronze clam was tilting down, pointing at Rhodnus' head.

"There was no peanut butter!"

I stood up, a few feet to the left of Rhodnus.

"Ready to die, Demigod?" He smiled.

I pulled out little Leo, pointed at the third rope, and threw it as hard as I could.

"Missed me Perseus." Rhodnus bragged, as the dagger spun around him.

"I wasn't aiming for you." I replied.

The dagger was losing speed but still managed to cut the rope.

SWOOSH.

The bronze clam free fell really fast. Rhodnus looked right up at it, and it sliced a part of his face off! Rhodnus just bellowed and cried in pain.

Frank found chains that he pulled from the cyclops and wrapped it around Rhodnus.

"My father has some explaining to do, but so do you."


	13. Just the Beginning

**I'm already planning the details about the next book. I think I'm gonna release it tomorrow. I remember saying that I was gonna post weekly but nevermind that cause the schedule can vary. Anyways I'm also messing with you cause I'm keeping you from the last chapter. ENJOY!**

Atlantis in Chains Chapter 13- Just the Beginning

There was word that Zeus wanted to set up a meeting today.

After putting on my shoes, I gripped my lucky crutches that were beside my armor stand.

I limped towards my door and opened it. And made my way up to the big House.

Zeus and Poseidon weren't here yet. Although all the cabin leaders available were already seated.

"You want anything to drink Percy?" One of the naiads asked, smiling while at it.

"Honey-berry nectar. Shaken not stirred." I replied.

"Haha very funny seaweed brain." Annabeth said.

We all stood up as soon as Zeus and Poseidon entered, trailing behind them was Chiron.

"Good Morning Demigods. Thank you for coming here."

"Morning Lord Zeus." Piper said.

Everyone sat down after Zeus and my dad took a seat.

"First I would like to thank Percy and his companions for saving my brothers kingdom. Thank you Percy." Zeus stated.

"I couldn't have done it without my friends. And without Naeris." I acknowledged.

"Now for those of you who haven't learned. Atlantis was invaded by the Northern sea creatures, led by Rhodnus. There was unrest among them since Poseidon did not see to very important matters that you should have address to. Blood was shed but Percy and his companions stopped the rebellion. But some of you ask, why has Poseidon forsaken his people? Why has he forgotten?"

Zeus cleared his throat and continued, "The answer is that the Gods ar getting weaker. Something is causing this disruption. This is why we may forget about so many things. This is why we would not be able to fight the way we used to."

Everyone around the table sighed. Not in surprise, but in realization.

"That's why my mother forgot about our plans for Olympus." Annabeth said.

"Lady Artemis hasn't called me back to the hunt." Thalia also said.

"Mr. D keeps forgetting about the curse." Leo pointed out.

"Demigods, will you answer our call? Will you help us?"


End file.
